


Santa Claus - Sonny Carisi (Christmas Drabble)

by Sherrykinss



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: A Christmas special with Sonny
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 10





	Santa Claus - Sonny Carisi (Christmas Drabble)

It was one of those nights where Sonny came home, worked up over a case. Sonny doesn’t exactly like bringing the cases back home, but once his mouth opens, it’s hard to shut him up. Plus, she liked hearing about the cases. In fact, it was one of the reasons why they found each other. She wanted to write her paper patterned abuse, the case that SVU was working on was on-going. She thought it was perfect to relate a study to a current case, so when it came time that she presented her paper, her classmates and professor could identify with the case.

She visited the precinct and every detective she asked, had rejected any and all information of the case. It didn’t stop her though. She was stubborn and she knew that if she kept pestering them, one of them would at least give something up. Unfortunately, and fortunately, that was Detective Sonny Carisi. He disclose details that pertained to the case, but didn’t compromise the victim’s identity. Did he get a scolding from the Lieutenant? You bet.

However, the fortunate part was that Sonny was intrigued by her persistence and talking to her. He liked how her eyes lit up when she talked theories and case studies. So, when she asked if he would meet her over coffee on his day off, he was embarrassingly eager to agree. The rest is history.

He really liked the back and forth with her. He liked the endless conversations that would continue late into the night. He liked the way she distracted him from all the horrific crimes he’s had to deal with at work. And he was beyond grateful to have met someone who could see the brighter side to working in SVU, especially on days he wanted to give up.

She sat on the edge of the bed, while Sonny ranted on about the new perpetrator.

“Ya know, this guy had some real big balls…” Sonny shook his head as he loosened his tie.

She leaned back and listened intently. She loved the way the tops of his ears would turn red whenever he would ramble. She also loved the entertaining way his hands flew up and around.

“What is he? Stupid? We had him on camera; we had a witness. And you know what he says?” He pulled his tie off and tossed it in the laundry basket.

“What did he say?” She asked, with a huge grin on her face.

“You wouldn’t believe it! He said, it was his evil twin!” He whipped around and shot her a look of disbelief.

She burst into laughter and shook her head.

“You’re kidding!” She exclaimed and got up from the bed.

A mischievous grin spread on her lips as she approached him. His fingers worked on unbuttoning his shirt.

“But… what if he does have an evil twin?” She playfully asked.

Sonny cocked his head and raised an eyebrow with pursed lips. He knew she was playing with him.

“Get outta here with that.” He shook his head and lightly flicked her arm.

Her grin grew and flashed a playful wink.

“Alright, alright. Go take your shower, detective.” She nudged him towards the bathroom.

He nodded and leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of her head.

While he was in the bathroom, she went over to the closet and pulled out a bag she had hid from him earlier. An excited smile graced her face as she pulled out the contents in the bag. It was a cute pair of Santa Claus boxers and a festive Mrs. Claus lingerie set.

She knocked on the bathroom door and peeked her head in.

“Babe, I got an early present for you! When you’re done showering, can you try it on?” She asked.

He peeked his head out of the shower curtain. She chuckled at the adorable sight of bubbles on his head.

“Sure thing!” He said.

She left him to finish and skipped to the bed, where her holiday lingerie set laid. She stripped out of her pajamas and into the red velvet babydoll with white furry outline. Her tongue ran over her lips, giddy with excitement. She could not wait to see the look on his face. And hopefully, her present would take his mind off the case he was working on.

She heard the shower water stop and she softly squealed. She composed herself and posed seductively. She heard him laugh behind the bathroom door and she knew he saw the Santa Claus boxers.

“What is this?” He came out in the boxers.

His eyes lit up with excitement, when he saw what she was wearing.

“Hey Santa, merry early Christmas.” She blew a kiss at him.

He threw his head back in laughter as he approached her.

“You’re amazing!” He chirped.

She hopped off the bed and gave him a little twirl. He rushed over to her with open arms and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“You sexy little minx,” He mumbled against her ear as he spun her around.

“You look quite sexy yourself, Santa.” She giggled and teased him with a playful growl.

He groaned and wondered how he got so lucky. He crashed his lips into hers and hungrily kissed her. His hands ran all over her body, slipping his fingers under the soft velvet fabric. They made passionate love through the night, till they were covered in sweat and too exhausted to move.


End file.
